Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to pressure detection and display apparatuses and electronic devices.
Background Information
Piezoelectric sensors have been known which utilize a piezoelectric layer to detect the applied load. For example, in Japanese Patent Publication 2004-125571, a transparent piezoelectric sensor including a transparent pressure sensitive layer and a pair of transparent conductive layers is disclosed. Recently, it has been attempted to manufacture pressure detection and display apparatuses by combining a transparent piezoelectric sensor and a display device (mainly, a liquid crystal panel or an organic EL panel).